Film compositions are often utilized with many substrates to provide beneficial characteristics and/or properties to the substrate. As one example, conventional fog resistant films may be applied to glass or mirrored surfaces to prevent the formation of water droplets thereon.
Many conventional fog resistant films comprise multiple laminated layers, e.g., a polycarbonate or polyester layer with a polyurethane or silane coating. These layers may be formulated so that the layers adhere to one another. In use, however, these layers may separate from one another, creating performance and/or durability problems.
Other conventional fog resistant films utilize a one-piece configuration. These fog resistant films may comprise a cellulose ester portion and a fog resistant region. The fog resistant film may be formed by treating a cellulose acetate film with an alkali solution. Japanese Patent Application No. 2013099879A and International Publication No. 2008/029801A1, both of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose such fog resistant films and methods for preparing such films. These fog resistant films, however, may suffer from insufficient fog resistance and/or a lack of film transparency, e.g., haziness.
The need exists for an anti-fog composition having improved anti-fogging characteristics and/or improved clarity, e.g., reduced haziness.